When I Am With You
by CreativityShines
Summary: "I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out." -Roy Croft- Auslly one shots.
1. Austin&Ally Day

_Hello my fanfiction readers! I have, once again, decided to make a one shot story. Sadly, since my other one sucked, I've decided to make a new one which I have been working on for a while. So, here is chapter 1!_

_Also, some of you may know about my sucky updating habits. And trust me, I am working on it, and I think a one shot story is where I should start. So, without further a do, here is chapter one, Austin&Ally Day! _

* * *

Grabbing my light brown bag, I slipped it over my head, it falling into place at my waist.

I walked over to the mirror, brushing through my naturally curly hair one last time before strolling out of my room, down the stairs, and out the door.

Today I was going over to Austin's house for an _Austin&Ally_ day. It was usually just a day we spent together watching movies, working on songs, or just anything at all. And since Austin and I were now dating and an official couple, it was good to spend more time together to make our relationship even stronger than it already was.

I had recently gotten my drivers license, in which my dad attempted to teach me. Key word, _attempted_. My father is not a very patient man, and since I'm pretty thorough and like to double check things, he wasn't the best teacher for me. So Austin ended up teaching me. Which I may say, was much better than my dad teaching me. Austin was way more patient and didn't mind me double checking - triple checking, actually - almost everything. And Austin is a really good driver too, so I learned from the best.

Once I arrived at his house, I walked up to the front door and knocked lightly.

Only a mere few seconds later, Austin's mother, Mimi, opened the door, smiling her usual perky smile.

"Hi Mrs. Moon," I greeted, smiling.

"Ally, dear, you know you can call me Mimi. Come on in." She smiled, motioning for me to come in. As she closed the door, she began talking, "I'm assuming you're here to see Austin. He's up in his room, still sleeping. See if you can wake him up, I certainly can't." She laughed, and I thanked her and began walking up to Austin's room.

When I opened the door and looked inside, I saw him and his blankets wadded up into a ball. As I began walking towards his bed, a loud snore erupted from him. At the sudden noise, I gasped and my hand immediately flew to my heart that was now racing.

"Geez," I exasperated.

I crouched down, looking at his sleeping face. There was some drool sliding out of his mouth and I made a grossed out face. Although I had to admit, it was kind of cute.

"Austin," I whispered, "Austin,"

Doing this a few more times, I eventually grew angry with him.

"Austin, dang it! Wake up!" I was now on the verge of yelling.

He groaned and moved to face the other side of the bed.

I growled and moved to the other side, in which he apparently sensed and then moved back to the other side.

"You wanna play it that way, Moon?" I mumbled, getting ready for my revenge.

I waited a few more seconds, and when he still didn't wake up, I had to resolve to my revenge. There was no other option.

I screamed for him to wake up as I jumped on top of him.

As soon as I landed, he immediately woke up, his eyes dashing around frantically. "What the heck, Ally!"

"Oh, good, you're awake." I smiled contentedly and climbed off of him and sat on the edge of his blue bed sheets.

"No kidding," he mumbled and flopped back onto his pillows.

"Well then," I replied.

"What?" He said, changing his position to get a better look at me.

"No hello?"

"Sorry," he apologized, sitting next to me and kissing my cheek, "hello,"

"Hi," I laughed, "so do you have anything planned for _Austin&Ally_ day?"

"Not really, I just thought we could hang out here." He yawned, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"You're heavy," I commented, moving over so his head would fall onto the bed, which it did.

"Hey!"

I just rolled my eyes and stood up. "So, lets get this _Austin&Ally _day started! Whoo!"

Austin laughed and stood up,walking over to me and ruffling my hair, "you're so cute, Alls."

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Hey, I'm just stating facts." He smiled.

"You're such a kiss up. What do you want?" I crossed my arms.

"Could you," he paused, pretending to think, which consisted of tapping his chin, then said, "can you make me some pancakes?"

"Do you have any pancake mix?" I asked.

"Ally, you know me. I _always _have pancake mix." He laughed, reaching under his bed and pulling out a box of pancake mix and handing it to me.

"Well alright then," I giggled and took the box, looking at it. "I will make this while _you _change into some regular clothes."

"Sounds like a plan," He stated, leaning down and kissing my forehead, "babe."

I just rolled my eyes. He knew very well of how much I hated being called 'babe' or 'baby'. I just think that it is demeaning towards women and made it seem like the man owned the woman. And I made it very clear that if Austin and I were going to be a couple, that he would not _ever _call me anything like that. And so far he'd kept that promise unless he was joking.

"Shut up, I'm already making you pancakes. Don't make me change my mind." I said and began walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

When I got there I realized there was a note taped to the refrigerator.

_Austin and Ally,_

_I left to go out to lunch with my girl friends, and there are things to make sandwiches with in the fridge. _

_And Ally, please make sure Austin doesn't do anything stupid._

_Sincerely,_

_Mimi_

I laughed out loud and whispered to myself, "promise," before beginning to make the pancakes.

When I was finished, I set a few onto a plate and poured some syrup on top of them. I then grabbed a fork and set it on the side of the plate.

When I got back to Austin's room, I attempted to open the door but it was locked.

"Austin?" I called out, but he didn't answer. "Austin? Austin are you in there?" I asked, beginning to get worried. I started to knock frantically on the door.

Suddenly it opened, to reveal Austin dressed in a black tuxedo with a red tie.

"Austin! You had me scared to death! The least you could have done was like say..." I was cut off by Austin pressing his lips on mine for a few seconds before pulling back away.

"Knowing you, you'd go on and on for a long time if I didn't do that." He said.

"I guess you're right,"

"Look, I'm sorry I scared you, but I was planning something. Come here," he said and guided me into his room.

"Whoa," I gasped. There was a table with a white tablecloth, candles, and two plates and cups.

"Austin, what's this?" I laughed. "You didn't have to do this,"

"But I wanted to. Come on and sit down. Today we are dining on pancakes and pickles, madam." He laughed slightly, trying to keep a straight face. "And I will close these curtains to make it look more romantic. And then I've got this really romantic mix tape I downloaded, and I got you some very romantic roses," he said, handing me a few red roses.

"Okay, I am sensing a theme here. Austin, you're romantic enough! You don't need to prove it to me." I giggled at his shocked face.

"Uh, so? Here," he replied, pulling out my chair while I sat down and then pushing it back in.

Then he sat down in the chair across from me, folding his hands under his chin and just staring at me.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth or on my face?" I asked quickly, covering my mouth.

"Your hair looks beautiful in this candlelight, you know," he said flirtatiously.

"Um, it's up in a ponytail, but thanks anyway, Austin," I said awkwardly.

"Err, sorry, Alls. I'm, I'm not the best at romanticism." He laughed.

"Wow, nice word, I'm impressed. And Austin," I said, setting my hand on his, "you really don't need to prove anything to me. Sometimes I like your non-romantic personality." I said, linking my hand with his.

"You said sometimes," he challenged, "so other times you're just, what? Mad that I'm a non-romantic idiot?"

"No! Is that what I said, Austin? Look, you're being super romantic right now. Look at yourself dressed in that hot tux and tie,"

"Oh, so you think it's hot," He smirked, leaning over and kissed my lips lightly, "do ya?"

"I sure do," I giggled and felt his hair in my fingers.

He laughed and said, "okay, well my darling, would you like a pickle or two?"

"Two please, kind sir,"

"You hungry today?" He asked.

"Austin, you should know me. There's always room for pickles." I smirked.

"That is true," he smiled.

* * *

_Yeah, I thought this one was kind of cute. I just think that, like most teenage guys, they aren't unbelievably romantic. So, please review, follow, or whatever you guys like to do! Just let me know if you liked this one and want more! And always feel free to leave me a review or if you have an idea that has been nagging you for a while and want to see it as a one shot, tell me and I will always give credit for it! Always! Thanks people! Have a nice day!_

_-Emily _


	2. The Sleepover Part 1

_Wow, tons of reviews! Thank you! Here are my responses! _

_queenc1 - Thanks a ton! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_livelyfingered - Aww, thank you so much! Enjoy this chapter!_

_Erica - Oh my gosh, the whole time reading this I was smiling and thinking, 'Wow, this girl is super nice!' I really appreciate the idea too! And I will definitely consider it. (Mainly 'cause that is a great one shot or even two shot idea!)_

_Got2LiveItBigTime - Thank you so much! I appreciate that a lot. _

_Darktak - Actually, I'm not sure the exact ages of the Austin & Ally characters! I always figured they were the same age, but now you've got me thinking! Thanks for reviewing!_

_LoveShipper - Thank you! So much! I thought it was pretty sweet too. ;) _

_Thanks for all those reviews, and this is a pretty long one, so I've decided to make it into multiple parts. (2-3) Here is part 1! Enjoy!_

* * *

It was a breezy fall Friday evening, and Austin, Trish, Dez, and I were all at Austin's house for a big sleepover. We'd had sleepovers before, but usually at my house. So this was the first at Austin's.

Currently we were all settling into Austin's living room. I was laying out my maroon sleeping bag with a silver laced A towards the top. It was custom made, of course. I designed it to look like my songbook.

Once I was done I took a seat atop of it and watched as my other friends set up their bags and pillows.

I watched Austin lay out his dark navy blue sleeping bag and a neon yellow pillow. When he had invited all of us over, the two of us weren't sure how it was going to go. This is because of that fact that Austin and I are dating. The only problem is that we haven't told Trish, Dez, or our parents yet. And because I am so horrible at keeping secrets, we weren't quite sure how this was going to go.

After a few minutes of me gazing at Austin, he finally took notice and got up and walked over to me.

"Ally?" His voice rang through my ears, but I didn't move. "Hey, are you feeling alright?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I'm alright." I sputtered, finally coming back into reality.

He nodded, but I could tell he was still worried about me. _Austin, what are you doing! Trying to get us caught?_ I thought, but just kept a calm face and made sure Trish or Dez weren't looking.

Then Austin's mom, Mimi Moon, came bustling into the room holding up her blue cased iPhone 4GS.

"Guys! There's a storm tonight, so since Mike and I are going over to the Johnson's, we may have to stay there until it passes." She announced. Austin had told me the previous day that the Johnson's were just family friends. And their son, Jeremy, was coming over tonight to join our sleepover.

"Jeremy should be here around five, so make sure if you go downstairs you'll hear the doorbell." Mimi explained, smiling her big energetic smile.

"Alright mom, that's fine, thanks." Austin said.

"What kind of storm is it?" I asked nervously, and I think Austin took notice of my tone.

"Just a thunderstorm I think." Mimi said, nodding her head in assurance, and glancing up the stairs for her husband.

I cringed.

I absolutely hated storms. I hated floods, hurricanes, tornados, but especially thunderstorms. They got so loud, and they just made me feel overwhelmed, mostly when there was lightning. And not to mention what a worry wart I was. I'd always think, 'Oh no! What if we get hit by the lightning?', or something stupid like that. Well I guess it wasn't a stupid prediction, because it could happen, but the chances were slim. And don't get me started on the thunder.

I was interrupted by a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up into brown eyes, with visable specks of gold.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

I had to register this action for a moment or two. Okay, way more than just a moment. Why was he doing this? Was he trying his best to make Trish and Dez suspicious! Gosh, and I thought I would be the one ruining this for us! I mean, what would they say if they found out?

Then Austin rubbed my shoulder with his fingertips, and I smiled weakly at him. I was still completely confused with him right now.

"Well we better get going!" Mike Moon rushed down the stairs and began pushing his wife out of the house.

"Dinners in the fridge, Austin!" Mimi called before the door made a slamming sound.

"Who wants to watch Zaliens!?" Austin practically screamed, and I laughed at his sudden change in tone.

"No thank you," Trish said, clearly annoyed.

"Oh come on Trish! It's a absolutely fabulous movie!" Dez claimed, a goofy laugh playing on his thin lips.

She got up from her sleeping bag, walking over to the eccentric ginger, and slapped him upside the head. His hand immediately flew to his head and he exclaimed, "Owe!"

"You deserved it, dipstick!" She exasperated and made her way back to her cheeta print sleeping bag.

"Maybe we could just watch another movie until Jeremy gets here?" I suggested, shrugging. I was actually really exited to meet this Jeremy kid. I loved meeting new people. I mean, if Austin liked him, then I'm sure I would to. He said that they used to play together all the time when they were little.

"Yeah, good idea, Als." Austin smiled a toothy grin at me, and I couldn't help but blush and look away, attempting to hide it from the others.

By the time I heard Trish's loud voice ask what movies the Moon's had, I realized she was already by their movie cabinet.

"I don't know. I don't really memorize all of our movies." Austin laughed.

"Well then," Trish huffed, but didn't seem too mad.

"How about The Avengers?" Trish suggested.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" I screamed out. Soon realizing everyone was giving me an odd look, I quickly covered up with, "Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever."

Austin chuckled and helped Trish put the movie into the DVD player. Then he made his way back over to his sleeping bag, but he didn't sit down. Instead, he dragged it over to an empty spot beside me.

"Mind if I stay here instead?" He asked, already sitting down before I could say anything.

"Of course," I whispered, and gave him a look which he didn't seem to notice.

Halfway through the movie, the doorbell suddenly rang. At this sudden noise, I jumped a little. Austin saw me and laughed slightly before getting up and walking to the door.

"Hey Jeremy!" I heard him say.

"Austin, hey!" A deep, husky voice said.

"Come on in," Austin said. "Make yourself at home. Here, I'll introduce you to everyone."

When I saw him, I was shocked. He was absolutely _gorgeous._ Although, not as great as Austin, of course. But he was a really good looking guy.

He had dark - almost black - hair, he was tall, slim, and overall really attractive. He looked around the room at all of us, before his eyes landed on me. His lips curved up into a smile which made me feel great but also kind of uncomfortable at the same time.

"Well, this is Trish and Dez," Austin explained, and Jeremy shook hands with them. Next Austin made his way over to me, and I stood up politely.

"And this is Ally," Austin said and Jeremy held out his hand, which I didn't hestitate to take into mine, giving it a light shake.

"Hey," he breathed.

I stumbled over my words - as I usually do - and ended up just saying a simple, "Hi,"

I think Austin saw this connection between us and looked at me, then to Jeremy. We were both just staring at each other, a goofy grin spreading on our faces.

Austin cleared his throat uncomfortably and said, "Alright Jeremy, you can just set your sleeping bag here." Austin explained, ushering towards the spot between him and Dez, giving me a few uncertain looks like, _what they heck?_

"But you said we could be by each other!" Dez whined. I'm not even going to say what was wrong with that picture.

"Oh, um, that's alright. I'll just sleep here next to Ally. Is that alright Ally?" Jeremy asked, turning towards me and smiling.

Before I could answer, Austin suddenly screamed out, "No! I, um, I mean no, you can just sleep on the other side of Dez."

Jeremy forced a smile and mumbled to Austin, "Thanks a ton man."

"No problem," Austin murmured, his eyes flashing this weird look of anger in them.

This was definitely going to be a long night.

* * *

_And that was part 1, and I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! :) _


	3. The Sleepover Part 2

_Okay, here is part 2 of The Sleepover! This part is also in Austin's point of view, so enjoy!_

Okay, so here's the deal, Jeremy and I were supposedly "best friends" when we were kids, right? Yeah, I may have stretched that a little. The truth is, every since we were kids Jeremy would _constantly _take things away from me. It didn't matter if it was my toys, or even my friends. He was always taking things that I considered important from me.

That's why I was _not, _under _any circumstances_, letting him take Ally away from me. I cared about her way to much to let such a douche bag like Jeremy take her away.

And yes, Ally and I are dating. I don't really know how we got to the point of no one knowing, but we did. And we both knew we'd eventually have to tell them about it.

So when Jeremy _offered_ to set up his sleeping bag next to Ally's, I sure as heck knew I had to do something. So that's what I did, I did what I had to do.

"Austin?" I heard a familiar voice ask. It sounded worried, confused, and caring.

"Yeah?" I turned to meet Ally's brown dough eyes, that practically made me fall under a spell when I saw them.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah," I laughed. "I'm fine, Als." I assured her.

"Alright, if you say so. You just seemed distant there for a bit." With that, she walked out of the room and down the hall, but not before announcing, "I'll be back! Just going to the bathroom!"

"Hurry back!" Jeremy said flirtatiously. That about did it.

I marched over to where he was sitting, setting up his sleeping bag.

"Alright Jeremy, I know you're very much used to taking everything I care about away from me, and trust me, it was _not_ my idea to have you over, but you _will not_ so much as lay a finger on Ally, you hear that?" I said, very intimidating if you ask me.

"And what would you do about it? You guys aren't even dating, Monica." My fists immediately clenched together at the sound of his voice speaking my dreaded middle name. Oh god, if only people knew about Ally and I. Then I'd have a reason to pound his dumb face in.

"Don't call me that!" I growled, taking a threatening step closer.

"What's going on here?" I heard someone say.

"Nothing!" I said, turning away from Jeremy and to Ally. "Nothing at all." I gave him one last glare before walking away.

"Um, okay," Ally said awkwardly before going over to sit by Trish.

- line break -

Later on that night, at about eight, we were all watching a movie. Dez and I suggested Zaliens, but obviously the girls refused to that, so we were stuck watching Fun Size. Although it wasn't such a bad movie. It was actually kind of funny.

"Oh my god, look at the chicken!" Ally exclaimed, pointing to a large mechanical chicken _attacking_ their car. "That's disguisting!"

I chuckled.

A few moments later, a large clap of thunder erupted through our house. Ally jumped at the sound and seemed to sink into the couch as she heard the rain began to pour outside.

I wanted so badly to go over and comfort her - because I knew how afraid she was of storms - but I knew that that would probably just give practically _everything_ we've been trying to hide for the past few months away.

At the next clap of thunder, Ally let out a pained wimper and pulled her blanket up to her chin.

I scooted closer to her and looked into her eyes. They were filled with terror.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. By now the others were watching too.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said quietly. Another loud boom and a lightning flash from outside, and our power was completely out. Ally let out a horrified scream and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist, begging for comfort.

"Hey, it's okay," I said soothingly, rubbing her back.

"It's okay everyone, I've got a flashlight!" Dez exclaimed, switching it on and having the light eluminate through the room.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jeremy inching closer. I immediately sent him threatening glare. He returned it, but didn't come any closer. I'm sure he knew he shouldn't mess with me. Especially if it involved Ally.

I soon felt my shirt growing wet with Ally's tears. I felt so bad for her. These storms were really scary to her.

I held her tighter and stroked her hair. I knew we'd have to tell them. Starting with Trish and Dez, and since the idiot was still here, I guess him too.

"We have to tell them, Als," I whispered in her ear, so the others couldn't hear. She nodded into my chest and I cleared my throat, taking this as my cue.

"Guys, I have something to tell you," I began, and Trish sighed loudly.

"Well what is it then?" I heard her ask impatiently.

"Me and Ally are," I paused, sighing, "dating."

"What? What do you mean, dating?" Trish asked frantically, grabbing Dez's flashlight and shining it in Ally's tear stained face.

Ally spoke quietly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how."

"But? What? How did I not figure this out though!" She screamed, then I could see a smile creep onto her face from the dim light of the flashlight in her face. "You guys are dating! Aww!"

Ally and I laughed at her change in tone and Dez spoke up.

"You know, I already knew you guys were dating. I just figured you wanted to keep it a secret." He paused and yanked the flashlight from Trish's hands before shining it under his chin, "I told you, I'm _the love whisperer,_" he stated.

I looked at Jeremy and he had a slight smile on his face.

"Austin, man, if I knew you guys were dating I,"

I stopped him. "It's okay Jeremy, I understand. I was a little bit over protective."

"She's your girlfriend, Austin. There's nothing wrong with being protective of her." He said, grinning.

"Thank you, Jeremy. I appreciate that." I smiled and shook his hand. "Now let's finish this movie!"

_Not one of my best, I can admit. I still hope that you guys somewhat enjoyed this little drabble. I don't know... I've got other ideas in my head. (: _

_As always, feel free to give ideas - which I will give credit for - and please review! Thanks! _

_-Emily_


End file.
